100 Moments with Kylie chapters (COMPLETED)
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: summary below; sorry for the previous mishap! Selected the wrong document XD
1. Chapter 1

**100 Moments with Kylie chapters.**

 **Hi, guys! I know this isn't a story, but I need help. As you can see, I am planning a future series called "100 Moments with Kylie" and I need some ideas. Any reasonable idea is accepted, as long as it isn't similar in any way to the already existing ideas. If you have any, please please please leave your idea in a review. Many thanks!**

1\. Timid

2\. Storms

3\. Giggles

4\. The Kitten

5\. Peek-A-Boo

6\. Halloween

7\. Cold

8\. Road Trip

9\. Birthday

10\. Interrogation

11\. Friends

12\. Christmas

13\. Stories

14\. Wishes

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

26.

27.

28.

29.

30.

31.

32.

33.

34.

35.

36.

37.

38.

39.

40.

41.

42.

43.

44.

45.

46.

47.

48.

49.

50.

51.

52.

53.

54.

55.

56.

57.

58.

59.

60.

61.

62.

63.

64.

65.

66.

67.

68.

69.

70.

71.

72.

73.

74.

75.

76.

77.

78.

79.

80.

81.

82.

83.

84.

85.

86.

87.

88.

89.

90.

91.

92.

93.

94.

95.

96.

97.

98.

99.

100.


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Moments with Kylie chapters.**

 **A/N: more ideas below! We're halfway there! ^^ Please read, and if you have any other you'd like to add, please review :D**

1\. **Timid** —Kylie is shy around the Autobots, so Jack, Miko and Raf help her warm up to them.

2\. **Storms** —Kylie doesn't like thunderstorms; then one blows through over the Autobot base.

3\. **Giggles** —The Bots want to see what makes Kylie laugh to make her feel welcome.

4\. **The Kitten** —Kylie finds a lost kitten.

5\. **Peek-A-Boo** —Kylie has her own game of it; and it's not just covering your eyes.

6\. **Halloween** —It's Halloween in Jasper, and Kylie needs an escort to take her trick-or-treating.

7\. **Cold** —Poor Kylie is sick; and while the bots pity her, they also don't intend on getting close.

8\. **Road Trip** —The Bots go on a road trip, and Kylie wishes to tag along.

9\. **Birthday** —It's Kylie's birthday, but everyone except Raf seems to have forgotten.

10\. **Interrogation** —You'll regret using Kylie's sketchbook as a means of interrogating her.

11\. **Friends** —Kylie has an imaginary friend, and the Bots want to know who he is.

12\. **Christmas** —It's Christmas, and Kylie has a secret.

13\. **Stories** —The human children are sleeping over at the Autobot base, and Kylie wants a story.

14\. **Wishes** —While stargazing, Kylie sees a shooting star and Raf informs the Bots on wishes.

15\. **Bad Dreams** —Kylie has a bad dream and it causes her to be distant from the others.

16\. **Easter** —Jack, Miko, Raf and Kylie set up an Egg Hunt and want the Bots to participate.

17\. **Mother's Day** —It's that day in May, and Lily isn't the only one feeling a little down.

18\. **Father's Day** —It's that day in June, and Kylie is making a card. But for who?

19\. **Ballerina** —Kylie likes dancing, so she wishes to perform a dance for the Autobots.

20\. **Beach** —As a mini-vacation, Team Prime goes to the beach.

21\. **The Drawing** —To show her gratitude, Kylie is working on the biggest project ever.

22\. **Snowflakes** —Kylie wants to see snow.

23\. **Lost and Found** —Kylie runs away after an altercation, and a Bot she didn't expect find her.

24\. **Ice Cream** —Kylie loves ice cream, but in the summer heat it can be quite messy

25\. **Balloons** —Kylie loves and hates balloons; one Bot is unaware of this.

26\. **Hide and Seek** —Kylie wants to play the game and have EVERYONE play

27\. **Teeth** —Kylie loses a tooth and the Bots are informed about the Tooth Fairy

28\. **Movie Night** —Team Prime watches a movie

29\. **Tag!** —they play the game, and little Kylie is it.

30\. **Puppy Love** —Kylie finds a puppy and seeks to find its owner.

31\. **Fight** —after seeing the Autobots fight brutally, Kylie begins to distrust them.

32\. **Paint** —Paint is messy, but Kylie loves it. Keep away if she's finger painting.

33\. **Puppy Eyes** —Kylie has a special power to get things she wants.

34\. **Valentine's Day** —who is Kylie's valentine?

35\. **Lullaby** —Kylie can't sleep, so she asks for a lullaby from the most unlikely person—or Bot.

36\. **The Little Pirate** —Kylie dresses as a mischievous pirate and steals "treasure".

37\. **Shark!** —That week comes around again, and Kylie is both frightened and fascinated.

38\. **Fireworks** —it's the Fourth of July and Kylie wants to light fireworks, but it's raining outside.

39\. **Butterflies** —Kylie loves butterflies and plans to catch one.

40\. **It's A Zoo** —Kylie takes a field trip to the zoo, and the Bots tag along in their holoforms.

41\. **Spiders** —While Miko is terrified of them, Kylie finds them intriguing and likes to draw them.

42\. **The Woods** —Team Prime goes to the woods at night on a dare.

43\. **Funny Faces** —Kylie makes it her goal to make Optimus laugh.

44\. **Water Balloons** —the kids have a water balloon fight inside of the base.

45\. **Blanket** —Kylie loves her blankie, and she goes berserk when it turns up missing.

46\. **Doll** —Kylie brings her favorite doll to play with.

47\. **Tragedy** —Kylie learns some news regarding one of her grandparents. Can Optimus help?

48\. **Hiccups** —Kylie has the hiccups. And they're annoying. Can Miko help get rid of them?

49\. **Sugar** —No one ever expected such a tiny girl to get so riled up...and all because of sugar.

50\. **Forgiveness** —Kylie has a little accident inside of Ratchet, and she tries to make it up to him.

51.

52.

53.

54.

55.

56.

57.

58.

59.

60.

61.

62.

63.

64.

65.

66.

67.

68.

69.

70.

71.

72.

73.

74.

75.

76.

77.

78.

79.

80.

81.

82.

83.

84.

85.

86.

87.

88.

89.

90.

91.

92.

93.

94.

95.

96.

97.

98.

99.

100\. **First Words** —(takes place during "One Shall Fall") Kylie and Raf are severely injured by Megatron when he blasts Bumblebee with Dark Energon.


	3. Chapter 3

**100 Moments with Kylie chapters.**

 **A/N: We have reached the 75th chapter! I need 25 more, people! :D**

1\. **Timid** —Kylie is shy around the Autobots, so Jack, Miko and Raf help her warm up to them.

2\. **Storms** —Kylie doesn't like thunderstorms; then one blows through over the Autobot base.

3\. **Giggles** —The Bots want to see what makes Kylie laugh to make her feel welcome.

4\. **The Kitten** —Kylie finds a lost kitten.

5\. **Peek-A-Boo** —Kylie has her own game of it; and it's not just covering your eyes.

6\. **Halloween** —It's Halloween in Jasper, and Kylie needs an escort to take her trick-or-treating.

7\. **Cold** —Poor Kylie is sick; and while the bots pity her, they also don't intend on getting close.

8\. **Road Trip** —The Bots go on a road trip, and Kylie wishes to tag along. (DNGS)

9\. **Birthday** —It's Kylie's birthday, but everyone except Raf seems to have forgotten.

10\. **Interrogation** —You'll regret using Kylie's sketchbook as a means of interrogating her.

11\. **Friends** —Kylie has an imaginary friend, and the Bots want to know who he is.

12\. **Christmas** —It's Christmas, and Kylie has a secret.

13\. **Stories** —The human children are sleeping over at the Autobot base, and Kylie wants a story.

14\. **Wishes** —While stargazing, Kylie sees a shooting star and Raf informs the Bots on wishes.

15\. **Bad Dreams** —Kylie has a bad dream and it causes her to be distant from the others.

16\. **Easter** —Jack, Miko, Raf and Kylie set up an Egg Hunt and want the Bots to participate.

17\. **Mother's Day** —It's that day in May, and Lily isn't the only one feeling a little down.

18\. **Father's Day** —It's that day in June, and Kylie is making a card. But for who?

19\. **Ballerina** —Kylie likes dancing, so she wishes to perform a dance for the Autobots.

20\. **Beach** —As a mini-vacation, Team Prime goes to the beach.

21\. **The Drawing** —To show her gratitude, Kylie is working on the biggest project ever.

22\. **Snowflakes** —Kylie wants to see snow.

23\. **Lost and Found** —Kylie runs away after an altercation, and a Bot she didn't expect finds her.

24\. **Ice Cream** —Kylie loves ice cream, but in the summer heat it can be quite messy

25\. **Balloons** —Kylie loves and hates balloons; one Bot is unaware of this.

26\. **Hide and Seek** —Kylie wants to play the game and have EVERYONE play

27\. **Teeth** —Kylie loses a tooth and the Bots are informed about the Tooth Fairy

28\. **Movie Night** —Team Prime watches a movie

29\. **Tag!** —they play the game, and little Kylie is it.

30\. **Puppy Love** —Kylie finds a puppy and seeks to find its owner.

31\. **Hiccups** —Kylie has the hiccups. And they're annoying. Can Miko help get rid of them?

32\. **Paint** —Paint is messy, but Kylie loves it. Keep away if she's finger painting.

33\. **Puppy Eyes** —Kylie has a special power to get things she wants.

34\. **Valentine's Day** —who is Kylie's valentine?

35\. **Lullaby** —Kylie can't sleep, so she asks for a lullaby from the most unlikely person—or Bot.

36\. **The Little Pirate** —Kylie dresses as a mischievous pirate and steals "treasure".

37\. **Mr. Fishy** —Kylie has a talking, robotic toy named Mr. Fishy. And he doesn't shut up.

38\. **Fireworks** —it's the Fourth of July and Kylie wants to light fireworks, but it's raining outside.

39\. **Butterflies** —Kylie loves butterflies and plans to catch one.

40\. **It's A Zoo** —Kylie takes a field trip to the zoo, and the Bots tag along in their holoforms.

41\. **Spiders** —While Miko is terrified of them, Kylie finds them intriguing and likes to draw them.

42\. **The Woods** —Team Prime goes to the woods at night on a dare.

43\. **Funny Faces** —Kylie makes it her goal to make Optimus laugh.

44\. **Water Balloons** —the kids have a water balloon fight inside of the base.

45\. **Blanket** —Kylie loves her blankie, and she goes berserk when it turns up missing.

46\. **Doll** —Kylie brings her favorite doll to play with.

47\. **Tragedy** —Kylie learns some news regarding one of her grandparents. Can Optimus help?

48\. **Fight** —after seeing the Autobots fight brutally, Kylie begins to distrust them.

49\. **Sugar** —No one ever expected such a tiny girl to get so riled up...and all because of sugar.

50\. **Forgiveness** —Kylie has a little accident inside of Ratchet, and she tries to make it up to him.

51\. **Super Kylie** —Kylie and the other kids play superheroes.

52\. **Owies** —Kylie always seems to somehow wind up hurt. Is she accident-prone?

53\. **Scary Doctors** —Kylie doesn't like the doctor's office. Can our medic help her face her fear?

54\. **Big Girl** —Kylie tries to prove she is a big girl and not a "shy little infant", according to Arcee.

55\. **Picture Day** —the humans have Picture Day at school, but Kylie refuses to show her photo.

56\. **Dentist Trip** —Kylie is scared of the dentist, so Optimus tries to make her feel better.

57\. **Car Wash** —the Autobots are filthy from a battle, so the humans give them a wash.

58\. **Little Bunny** —Kylie pretends to be a cute little bunny rabbit.

59\. **Poetry** —Kylie writes a special poem in school for the Autobots. But she is shy to show it.

60\. **Camping Trip** —Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee go camping with their human friends.

61\. **Tears** —Kylie will never forget the day she saw THE Optimus Prime shed tears.

62\. **Nursery Rhymes** —to Kylie, they are amusing. To the Autobots, they are a curse.

63\. **School Project** —Kylie does a project about Cybertron, but Ratchet is very displeased.

64\. **Ice Skating** —Kylie doesn't know how, but lies so she could join the others outside.

65\. **Fibbing** —Kylie's been telling lies so she won't get in trouble with the Autobots.

66\. **The Biggest Toy Truck Ever** —Miko won't share her remote-control truck.

67\. **Ransom** —Kylie is captured! Who will save her?

68\. **The Box** —Kylie finds a cardboard box and seems to have a blast with it. Why?

69\. **Secrets** —(Speed Metal episode) Optimus asks Miko, Raf, and Kylie about the others.

70. **First Words** —(takes place during "One Shall Fall") Kylie speaks for the first time.

71\. **Boogeyman** —Kylie thinks there's a boogeyman in the Autobot base.

72\. **A Certain Donkey** —Kylie thinks Optimus sounds like a certain donkey in a kids' show.

73\. **Chocolate** —Kylie loves it. When someone steals her candy, she goes on a mystery.

74\. **Ratchet's Helper** —Kylie wants to help Ratchet, but being small has disadvantages.

75. **Sneaking Out** —Kylie and Lily sneak out to watch the bots fight, but wind up in trouble.

76.

77.

78.

79.

80.

81.

82.

83.

84.

85.

86.

87.

88.

89.

90.

91.

92.

93.

94.

95.

96.

97.

98.

99.

100.


	4. Chapter 4

**100 Moments with Kylie chapters.**

 **A/N: The list is finally complete! All 100 chapters! Plus a little bonus ^^**

1\. **Timid** —Kylie is shy around the Autobots, so Jack, Miko and Raf help her warm up to them.

2\. **Storms** —Kylie doesn't like thunderstorms; then one blows through over the Autobot base.

3\. **Giggles** —The Bots want to see what makes Kylie laugh to make her feel welcome.

4\. **The Kitten** —Kylie finds a lost kitten.

5\. **Peek-A-Boo** —Kylie has her own game of it; and it's not just covering your eyes.

6\. **Halloween** —It's Halloween in Jasper, and Kylie needs an escort to take her trick-or-treating.

7\. **Cold** —Poor Kylie is sick; and while the bots pity her, they also don't intend on getting close.

8\. **Road Trip** —The Bots go on a road trip, and Kylie wishes to tag along. (DNGS)

9\. **Birthday** —It's Kylie's birthday, but everyone except Raf seems to have forgotten.

10\. **Interrogation** —You'll regret using Kylie's sketchbook as a means of interrogating her.

11\. **Friends** —Kylie has an imaginary friend, and the Bots want to know who he is.

12\. **Christmas** —It's Christmas, and Kylie has a secret.

13\. **Stories** —The human children are sleeping over at the Autobot base, and Kylie wants a story.

14\. **Wishes** —While stargazing, Kylie sees a shooting star and Raf informs the Bots on wishes.

15\. **Bad Dreams** —Kylie has a bad dream and it causes her to be distant from the others.

16\. **Easter** —Jack, Miko, Raf and Kylie set up an Egg Hunt and want the Bots to participate.

17\. **Mother's Day** —It's that day in May, and Lily isn't the only one feeling a little down.

18\. **Father's Day** —It's that day in June, and Kylie is making a card. But for who?

19\. **Ballerina** —Kylie likes dancing, so she wishes to perform a dance for the Autobots.

20\. **Beach** —As a mini-vacation, Team Prime goes to the beach.

21\. **The Drawing** —To show her gratitude, Kylie is working on the biggest project ever.

22\. **Snowflakes** —Kylie wants to see snow.

23\. **Lost and Found** —Kylie runs away after an altercation, and a Bot she didn't expect finds her.

24\. **Ice Cream** —Kylie loves ice cream, but in the summer heat it can be quite messy

25\. **Balloons** —Kylie loves and hates balloons; one Bot is unaware of this.

26\. **Hide and Seek** —Kylie wants to play the game and have EVERYONE play

27\. **Teeth** —Kylie loses a tooth and the Bots are informed about the Tooth Fairy

28\. **Movie Night** —Team Prime watches a movie

29\. **Tag!** —they play the game, and little Kylie is it.

30\. **Puppy Love** —Kylie finds a puppy and seeks to find its owner.

31\. **Hiccups** —Kylie has the hiccups. And they're annoying. Can Miko help get rid of them?

32\. **Paint** —Paint is messy, but Kylie loves it. Keep away if she's finger painting.

33\. **Puppy Eyes** —Kylie has a special power to get things she wants.

34\. **Valentine's Day** —who is Kylie's valentine?

35\. **Lullaby** —Kylie can't sleep, so she asks for a lullaby from the most unlikely person—or Bot.

36\. **The Little Pirate** —Kylie dresses as a mischievous pirate and steals "treasure".

37\. **Mr. Fishy** —Kylie has a talking, robotic toy named Mr. Fishy. And he doesn't shut up.

38\. **Fireworks** —it's the Fourth of July and Kylie wants to light fireworks, but it's raining outside.

39\. **Butterflies** —Kylie loves butterflies and plans to catch one.

40\. **It's A Zoo** —Kylie takes a field trip to the zoo, and the Bots tag along in their holoforms.

41\. **Spiders** —While Miko is terrified of them, Kylie finds them intriguing and likes to draw them.

42\. **The Woods** —Team Prime goes to the woods at night on a dare.

43\. **Funny Faces** —Kylie makes it her goal to make Optimus laugh.

44\. **Water Balloons** —the kids have a water balloon fight inside of the base.

45\. **Cheer Up** —Kylie tries to comfort Lily when she's afraid she'll lose Optimus to the plague.

46\. **Nurse Kylie** —Kylie wants to make sure Optimus is ALL better from the plague.

47\. **Blanket** —Kylie loves her blankie, and she goes berserk when it turns up missing.

48\. **Doll** —Kylie brings her favorite doll to play with.

49\. **Tragedy** —Kylie learns some news regarding one of her grandparents. Can Optimus help?

50\. **Fight** —after seeing the Autobots fight brutally, Kylie begins to distrust them.

51\. **Sugar** —No one ever expected such a tiny girl to get so riled up...and all because of sugar.

52\. **Forgiveness** —Kylie has a little accident inside of Ratchet, and she tries to make it up to him.

53\. **Super Kylie** —Kylie and the other kids play superheroes.

54\. **Owies** —Kylie always seems to somehow wind up hurt. Is she accident-prone?

55\. **Scary Doctors** —Kylie doesn't like the doctor's office. Can our medic help her face her fear?

56\. **Big Girl** —Kylie tries to prove she is a big girl and not a "shy little infant", according to Arcee.

57\. **Picture Day** —the humans have Picture Day at school, but Kylie refuses to show her photo.

58\. **Dentist Trip** —Kylie is scared of the dentist, so Optimus tries to make her feel better.

59\. **Car Wash** —the Autobots are filthy from a battle, so the humans give them a wash.

60\. **Little Bunny** —Kylie pretends to be a cute little bunny rabbit.

61\. **Poetry** —Kylie writes a special poem in school for the Autobots. But she is shy to show it.

62\. **Camping Trip** —Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee go camping with their human friends.

63\. **Tears** —Kylie will never forget the day she saw THE Optimus Prime shed tears.

64\. **Nursery Rhymes** —to Kylie, they are amusing. To the Autobots, they are a curse.

65\. **School Project** —Kylie does a project about Cybertron, but Ratchet is very displeased.

66\. **Ice Skating** —Kylie doesn't know how, but lies so she could join the others outside.

67\. **Fibbing** —Kylie's been telling lies so she won't get in trouble with the Autobots.

68\. **The Biggest Toy Truck Ever** —Miko won't share her remote-control truck.

69\. **Ransom** —Kylie is captured! Who will save her?

70. **The Box** —Kylie finds a cardboard box and seems to have a blast with it. Why?

71\. **Secrets** —(Speed Metal episode) Optimus asks Miko, Raf, and Kylie about the others.

72\. **First Words** —(takes place during "One Shall Fall") Kylie speaks for the first time.

73\. **Family** —Kylie doesn't want to leave the Autobots despite June Darby's orders.

74\. **Hope** —Kylie tries to calm a disgruntled Lily, who is upset about the absence of her father.

75. **Welcome Home** —(end of Orion Pax) the humans and Autobots welcome Prime home.

76\. **A Certain Donkey** —Kylie thinks Optimus sounds like a certain donkey in a kids' show.

77\. **Boogeyman** —Kylie thinks there's a boogeyman in the Autobot base.

78. **Chocolate** —Kylie loves it. When someone steals her candy, she goes on a mystery.

79. **Ratchet's Helper** —Kylie wants to help Ratchet, but being small has disadvantages.

80. **Sneaking Out** —Kylie and Lily sneak out to watch the bots fight, but wind up in trouble.

81\. **Truth or Dare** —the humans play this game with the bots and new member Smokescreen.

82\. **Sleeping Beauty** —Kylie stumbles upon a sleeping Optimus. Cue the curiosity...

83\. **Bully** —Kylie is being bullied at her school. Can Smokescreen save the day?

84\. **The Duck** —Kylie rescues a duck.

85\. **Curious Kylie** —Kylie acts like a little monkey—just to be silly.

86\. **Training** —after seeing Arcee train, Kylie wishes to learn from her so she knows how to fight.

87\. **Stories** —Kylie wishes to know more about Optimus's past as Orion Pax.

88\. **Captured!** —the human children are captured and brought to Cybertron.

89\. **Trade** —the humans are in danger, and the Bots must trade the Omega Keys for their lives.

90. **Splitting Up** —Optimus orders evacuation of the base, and Kylie has to go with Raf.

91\. **Have Faith** —After splitting up, Kylie worries for her friends. Can Raf help?

92\. **W.W.O.D.** —Raf, Bee, and Kylie find Ratchet in a junkyard. But he refuses to help.

93\. **Reunion** —Raf, Kylie, Bee and Ratchet rejoin with most of their gang, and Ultra Magnus.

94\. **Big Sister** —Kylie is overjoyed to reunite with Lily.

95\. **Wild Ride** —Kylie wishes to ride with Lily on her jet wings.

96\. **Mr. Bossy-Meany-Butt** —Kylie has a problem with thinking aloud.

97\. **New Look** —Kylie changes her style of clothes and wears her hair differently.

98\. **Helping Hand** —pitying Magnus's loss, Kylie wishes to help him adjust.

99\. **Safe** —Kylie is frightened of the battle awaiting the next day between the Bots and Cons.

100\. **Goodbye** —the humans say goodbye to their guardians (last episode of TFP series)

BONUS: we get a look at where Kylie is as a grown-up.


End file.
